Always Hello, Never Bye
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Ok i know the title is the last phrase in the fifth 'sequel' but otherwise there is nothing to call it. Summaries of the stories inside. Overall its about Seto and Yami's love. Sort of like Hate to Love, the 'chapters' are based on songs. Yami/Seto -JJ
1. Steal Blue Eyes

Based on the song by Neil Sedaka, Seto has steal blue eyes and Yami can't stand keeping his love for Seto a secret. Yami tells Seto. I just had to start their relationship somewhere =] hope you like it -JJ

Steal blue eyes

The last tournament that Kaiba held had a secret prize to whoever won, Yami knew he had to win to keep his reputation but he didn't expect the special prize. When Yami took the final move and won his opponent, Seto seemed to smirk and Mokuba then ran out to the platform and said to the audience,

"And the winner is Yugi Motou!! The King of Games himself. And the special prize is to spend a whole day with the Kaiba family!!!"

Yami's eyes widened as he stared at Seto's younger brother, Yami had not planed on this to happen, he knew that secretly he liked the blue-eyed duelist. However Yami didn't plan on being with the blue eyes for an entire day. But knowing there was no way to get out of it, Yami knew he would have to try his hardest to fight against Seto's blue eye-spell.

"_Oh I can't believe this... You know what? I don't really care now…"_

Yami thought while having lunch with Seto. Mokuba was going to join them later and had not arrived yet. Seto watched as Yami leaned on one hand and stirred his drink, Seto knew he was thinking something to himself.

"So, Yugi, congrats on winning…again."

Yami stopped stirring and turned his vivid look at the young billionaire. Yami smiled a simple smooth smile and said, "Thank you Kaiba"

Kaiba's heart lurched and in his head he talked with himself,

"_You are foolish! Don't give your heart away… Be strong, don't give in to your emotions"_

"_But… oh those lips... that tender loving smile…"_

"_No just walk away"_

Yami looked into Seto's eyes and thought to himself,

"_Oh I can't take it anymore…those steal blue eyes…"_

Yami sighed,

"Seto, I have a confession to make…I think I love you"

Seto straightened up, unsure if he was hearing it correctly. Smirking slightly he asked,

"What if I said I don't like you?"

Yami smiled and said,

"Ill take my chances"

It must have been the happiest moment in his life, and for the moment he let himself go, Yami's loving smile was too tempting. Leaning over the table he quickly kissed Yami on the lips softly.

Seto smiled and told his lovely rival,

"I love it every time we touch."


	2. Everytime We Touch

Ok I'm still trying to find my style… but hey, I love this song XD and had to write something about it… it's by Cascada and the story is just Seto trying to express his feelings for Yami. This is the sequel to Steal blue eyes (the first chapter) so hope you like it, it's quick to read. -JJ

Every time we touch

Seto lay next to Yami in bed, Yami was still asleep but in his mind Seto could still hear his voice and still feel his touch. Yami moved a little and woke up and turned his sleep crimson gaze up to the blue eyed brunette.

"Mmm? What are you doing up?"

Seto smiled as he heard the pleasant voice of his love, he rolled on top of Yami and pressed his mouth down against Yami's.

Yami kissed back but then pushed Seto away,

"What are you doing?"

Seto chuckled and replied,

"Forgive me, but I just have to touch you…its my weakness."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

Seto smiled at his love and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well every time we touch I get this feeling… and every time we kiss I swear… I could fly… you do realize you are addicting right?"

Seto smiled as Yami leaned up and met his lips. Seto felt his heart beat faster, he wanted it to last. Everything Yami did made Seto want him more. When Yami pulled away Seto started to kiss Yami's neck. Between kisses he managed to say,

"I can't let you go"

Yami smiled and said,

"I know we belong together… I mean… we have been through good and bad times, we can get through anything."

Seto smiled and kissed the corner of Yami's mouth,

"Yes, let's have another good time."

Yami giggled and kissed Seto squarely on the lips.

Seto smiled and pulled away to nuzzle Yami's neck, sighing he smiled and whispered,

"I'm so lucky, because you know everybody wants ya… but I have ya"

Yami smiled and teasingly pressed against Seto, happy to belong to the handsome brunette.


	3. Everybody Wants Ya

They go to a party and everybody wants Yami, but Seto HAS him. Sequel to Every time we touch. Based on the song by S Club 7. Hope you don't mind my terrible writing. -JJ

Everybody wants ya

Yami and Seto were forced to be at a duelist party, being the first and second place it was mandatory to see all the new duelists and be there to take part. Yami smiled at Seto and said,

"I'm going to go look around Kaiba, see you later."

Seto watched as Yami walked away and got a feeling. He smirked since he knew that millions of hearts would break after the games that Yami could play. However even if Yami would win ever single game, they would always follow him.

Seto watched as Yami moved to the dance floor and everyone around him watched as he moved his glorious body. Seto smiled to himself since he liked to watch Yami party. In his mind he laughed,

"_Everyone wants ya… haha for them… they are only dreamers, after all, I'm the one that has you."_

Seto almost laughed as someone tried to dance one on one with Yami and Yami acted like he didn't know. Seto smirked at the thing that he always saw in Yami's attitude. And he didn't care how far Yami went with someone at the party; Seto was the only one going **home** with the great duelist.

Yami stopped dancing and went over to Seto.

"Hi, aren't you going to dance? Everyone else is… I wonder why"

Seto smiled and just said,

"You go, ill watch"

Yami went and danced again, but laughed since the look on Yami's face told him he already knew why everyone else was dancing. Seto knew everyone wanted Yami as soon as they saw him, but Seto was the only one that had him. He was the one that **caught** Yami.


	4. Catch Me If You Can

Yami plays a game with Seto, practically like tag, just Seto has to catch him. Based on the song sung by Angela Via. Hope it isn't too poorly written. -JJ

Catch me if you can

Yami smiled at Seto

"Come on; try to catch me… that is… if you can!"

Seto laughed at a new game of Yami's. They were outside in Seto's large private garden Seto made a few grabs for Yami but Yami was faster than he looked.

"Look out Yami; it's about time I got ahead its unfair that you win everything! Ill be on top watch!!"

Yami smiled at Seto's bold statement, it was true Seto made a formidable opponent however Yami never gave up when things got rough and he always made it through.

"Oh yea? Well to just try will never be enough… ill show you there is nothing that I can't do!!"

Seto growled but kept his smile, he knew there was practically nothing that his love, and the King of Games couldn't do, however it was always fun to fight against him. Seto made a lunge at Yami but Yami moved fast enough for Seto to loose his balance and fall on the ground. Yami smirked and jumped from side to side and mocked,

"Get up! Let's see what you're made of."

Seto growled and said,

"Oh that's it, now you are in trouble"

Yami smirked and replied,

"Bring it on."

Seto chased after Yami but Yami just mockingly teased him,

"There's no way that you can slow me down now!"

Seto chased Yami around a couple of times before he got tired and collapsed on a chair.

"Fine you win."

Yami smiled and went over to him. Seto smiled lazily and patted his lap, telling Yami to sit down. Yami did as Seto gestured and sat down across Seto's lap. The brunette took Yami's cheek in his hand and held it there, seductively smiling he whispered,

"It's time to show you what I'm all about…"

And with that Seto brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. The gentle touch was soon lost as both Seto and Yami felt the need to have more of each other. Yami pulled away for just a second to say,

"Man, how do you do the things you do?"

Seto chuckled and pulled Yami again to continue with their session.


	5. How Do You Do?

Ok sorry I had to do this song… if anyone knows any other songs that would fit as a sequel after this please let me know XD otherwise I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. This is based on the song by Cascada and is the sequel to Catch me if you Can... This is probably after Seto caught Yami. Hope you like it -JJ

How do you do

Yami woke up to see Seto combing his brown locks while facing the mirror. Seeing that Yami was awake Seto grinned over to him. Yami smiled and his head spun from just the idea of knowing it wasn't just a dream,

"Hello"

Yami greeted as Seto walked toward him. Seto chuckled and got on the bed and crept up to him.

"Hello my love, I've been waiting for you to wake up."

Seto soon started taking off his pajama top and Yami thought in his head,

"_I love the way you undress… oh please begin!!"_

Seto began to kiss Yami and caress his tongue with his own, Seto only pulled away to whisper,

"I love you"

While kissing Seto Yami heard the words and loved his blue-eyed voice. Seto removed Yami's shirt and began to kiss from Yami's neck and down, Yami murmured in a seduced voice,

"How do you do, the things that you do?"

Seto smiled and slipped a hand past Yami's pants.

Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and said,

"Seriously... no one I know could ever keep up with you."

Seto smiled, finally finding his target and making Yami gasp.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that… in fact I think I would ask YOU how do you do the things you do… Even while not doing anything I can't keep up with you… But promise me something Yami…"

Yami moaned as Seto played around with him.

"Hmm what is that?"

"Never tell me "bye""

Yami pulled Seto down and kissed him passionately. He broke away to happily say,

"I will if you promised you will never tell me "bye""

Seto smiled and said,

"Deal… always hello…never bye"

Yami smiled and then lost himself completely to his love, as did Seto.


End file.
